The invention relates to a clamping device for a sliding mount, particularly a dove-tail mount, in which a guide-projection, standing proud of a sliding block is slidably mounted in a guide groove of a guide body. The guide body has a slot extending parallel to the guide groove, and defining a clamping part, located between the slot and the guide groove, which can be pressed against the adjacent lateral surface of the guide-projection by means of at least one screw.
Known clamping devices have the disadvantage that the support-forces of the clamping screws are transmitted to the part of the sliding mount in which they are mounted, thereby giving rise to geometric changes in the guide body. Accordingly, other guide surfaces on the guide body can be deformed and this can, for example, cause jamming.
It is an object of the invention to design a clamping device which does not produce such deformations on clamping.